Dwight Richardson
President Dwight Richardson is the well-beloved leader of the I.W.C., or the Independent Worlds Coalition. Career Dwight Richardson was born on the planet Gyre. When the Helghast invaded Gyre He had witnessed how both Helghast and ISA alike, suffered from the brutality of a war that, in his eyes, had no real purpose or cause behind it, as both sides had brought it upon themselves and thought of it was unnecessary bloodshed. He left with his family to the colonies further away, known as the Middle-Belt Colonies by some. He lived in the capital planet that handled that region of human space and began a career in politics. He became very popular and beloved amongst the people, and he climbed the political ladder, and was elected president later. His first act was to form a lose alliance amongst the planets around the region via diplomacy, convincing them to join him in what he dubbed as the Independent Worlds Coalition, the terms were set so that any planet that is a part of the I.W.C. would be able to remain independent, but were obligated to provide protection to any other planets in the I.W.C., just as other planets were obligated to protect them. Many of the colony's representatives, who were tired of worrying about the wars around the Inner Colonies and the Helghast's expansion in the Outer Colonies, gladly accepted his proposal. He vowed that the I.W.C. will only engage in war if attacked or provoked to the point of having no other choice, choosing to remain neutral among the two bigger, warring factions, and officially declared to the C.C.C. and the Helghast that the I.W.C. was to remain neutral to any conflicts in the future. He waged economic competition with the other natons and the economy began to rise quick. His term was marked with a prosperity unseen in any other galactic civilization at the time, with trade from both the Helghast and the C.C.C., as well as the planets within the I.W.C. Although he did not plan to join any war, he began drawing manpower from the planets within the Coalition, creating the I.W.C. army, and creating an atmosphere of unity as a result. Although they had managed to stay clear of the cold war for the most part, the Third Extrasolar War had started. As the Helghast fought the C.C.C., they began extorting the I.W.C., threatening war on them if they didn't pay them tribute. At first, it didn't seem to much to ask, but as the war effort continued, the tributes began to increase to unreasonable amounts, and the threat of a recession loomed over the I.W.C. This, combined with the C.C.C. constantly bombarding I.W.C. colonies with propaganda and their attempts to bring I.W.C. colonies into the confederate fold, caused Richardson to reach a breaking point. He began what he called a "Proactive Defense". He knew how focused the Helghast and the C.C.C. were on fighting each other. He violently forced both nations out of their borders and declared war. The Helghast and the C.C.C. underestimated the capabilities of the I.W.C., as Richardson had secretly been building an army to attack them with. When the fighting reached the Hydra System, he declared war on both nations, taking over both of the planet's moons. Although it has a large fleet protecting both of the moons, there is still a fleet in another system nearby, waiting in case anything happens. Characteristics I.W.C. President Dwight Richardson was influenced greatly by the events he had seen on Gyre, and realized the pointlessness of a war. This mentality was what had driven him to protect the relatively safe middle colonies and create the I.W.C. to avoid further and inevitable conflict. He is an overall kind person, but determined at the same time and knew that as a leader, he had to stand strong against those who would threaten the I.W.C. he had worked so hard to create.